Surprise Kisses
by debjunk
Summary: Every time Severus sees Hermione, he kisses her. What's going on?


The first time it happened, she was flabbergasted.

_Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. As she entered and made her way to the teacher's table, she was suddenly accosted by none other than Severus Snape. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. His lips descended upon hers, and he gave her a searing kiss. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't move. Snape pulled away and continued on as if nothing happened, his cloak billowing behind him._

The second time it happened, she wasn't quite as shocked.

_Hermione fumbled with the essays she held as she made her way to her room. As she tried to save the top bunch from falling to the ground, she was suddenly seized from behind. Supple lips slid their way along her neck, lining it with the steamiest kisses she had ever felt. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned her head slightly and saw Severus Snape tenderly kissing her neck. In a moment he withdrew and stalked past her. His robes snapped behind him as he quickly walked away from her._

The third time it happened, she was almost expecting it.

_It was late, and she was on patrol. The last part of the castle she needed to explore was the dungeons. She quickly made her way down the stairs. She knew Severus lived down there. She also knew he'd kissed her without provocation twice before. Would he do it again if she ran into him?_

_She walked along the dungeon hall, eyes focused, looking for things that seemed amiss. As she passed Severus' door, it flew open, and Snape almost ran to her. His arms surrounded her, and he kissed her full on the lips. This time, she relaxed and enjoyed it. Wow, this man could make her toes curl, and she would have never guessed it!_

_He pulled back just as quickly as he'd come, frowned severely at her, turned, and retreated to his room, slamming the door behind him._

The fourth time it happened, she was ready.

_She looked up from her desk to see him stalk into her classroom. Luckily, classes had ended, and there was no one about. She rose and met him. His fingers ran through her hair, and his lips softly caressed hers. Merlin, heaven couldn't feel this good._

_Once again he drew away with a frown. His cheeks blazed scarlet, and he turned and left without a word._

The fifth time it happened. Well, let's just say Hermione had figured it all out by then.

She was walking along by the Quidditch pitch when she spied him. His long legs brought him towards her quickly. She knew he was about to kiss her again. Her wand slipped into her hand. He was almost to her now. She raised her wand arm and said the spell. _"Finite Incantatem."_

Severus stopped, and a look of fear came over his face.

"Professor Granger... I..."

"Who hexed you, Severus?" she asked sadly.

"Trelawney."

"Why on earth would she?"

"I rejected her advances."

Hermione tried to puzzle everything out. "What exactly was the spell she hit you with?"

He sighed and turned from her. "I'd rather not discuss it."

She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to her.

"Severus Snape, you'd better discuss it. It involved you kissing me every time you saw me!"

Severus frowned. "You can imagine, Professor Granger, what the spell entailed."

"You were to kiss the person you hated the most, repeatedly?"

"I do not hate you..." His eyes moved to the floor, and his cheeks flushed scarlet again.

Hermione regarded him curiously. "Then what was it?"

He wrenched his arm from her hand and began to stalk away. Her hand grasped his arm once again.

"Tell me..."

His eyes closed, and he sighed deeply.

"She knew something that I would rather she didn't," he replied quietly.

Hermione stepped closer to him. "What was that?"

"I have a secret... well, it's not-so-secret now... obsession."

Hermione's lips parted slightly.

"She hexed me so I would embarrass myself by indulging in that... obsession every time I encountered the object of it."

"You're obsessed... with... kissing me?"

His head snapped up and he glowered at her.

"I would expect that to be obvious by now, Granger. Now you know. I will expect you to not breathe a word of this to anyone!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He stepped close to her and glared at her. "I will not be the butt of your friends' jokes!"

"If my friends were to ever joke about this, I would hex them myself."

His glare softened. "Oh... well..." His eyes shifted from her face to the floor and back again. He heaved a huge sigh. "Can we just forget it happened then?"

"I don't want to."

He eyed her as if she'd just admitted to being the Giant Squid.

"I was hoping your affections were due to more than just the hex," she continued. Her words seemed noncommittal, but her insides were wrapped so tight she thought she might faint at any minute.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I rather enjoyed your kisses. Would you consider kissing me again?"

His eyes grew wide. He stared at her for so long, Hermione thought he had possibly turned into a statue.

"You want me to kiss you?" he whispered in amazement.

She nodded. He smiled. Before she knew it, his arms had pulled her to him, and his lips had once again touched hers lovingly. This kiss, by far, was the most passionate of them all. Hermione felt herself melt into Severus as he commanded her lips with his.

She pulled away for a second and saw the sheer desire in his gaze.

"Maybe you should thank Trelawney the next time you see her," Hermione murmured.

"Indeed," he commented before pulling her to him again.

* * *

_A/N: Just a little thing I thought up while driving to meet some friends for ice cream. This was written for TPP's Saturday Night Drabbles._

_No, I can't pass up the opportunity to have Trelawney falling all over Snape, or have a reference to the Giant Squid. So sue me..._


End file.
